


pretty woman

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: meeting adam in a bar ~ leads to a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty woman

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr @ http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125799010861/meeting-adam-in-a-bar-leads-to-a-kiss

You were only on your second drink when you noticed the guy sitting across from you in the bar.

He was cute; blonde with wide blue eyes, framed with thick lashes, watching you as he leant his chin on his fist.

You smiled, winking at him as you knocked back another drink.

  
He watched you a moment longer before grabbing his drink and making his way over.

“Hey,” He said, taking the empty seat next to you,

  
“Hey,” You smiled,

  
“New to town?” He asked. You blinked.

  
“How do you know?” You asked, fiddling with your glass,

  
“Small town,” He explained, “Population about 400 old farts and no pretty women,”

  
You laughed softly, as he took a sip of his drink, realising your own empty glass.

  
“What’ll it take to get a drink around here?” You asked,

  
Adam grinned, his teeth white and sharp. “Maybe a kiss from a pretty woman?” He flirted, it seemed he didn’t expect anything to come of it though because when you pressed a slow, soft kiss to his lips he seemed pretty surprised.

  
“I’ll take another on the rocks,” You nodded down to the empty glass before you.

Adam grinned as he gestured to the bartender, his lips wet and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
